Dawn of a Kings Game
by thrilllover39
Summary: Two estranged twins, a genius overachieving student and a prodigious famous idol, when one of them attempts to commit suicide, the other must decide just how far she will go to find out the truth behind her sisters suicide, but when she goes undercover, she discovers the chain of secrets left behind by her sibling, as well as a game and group of people itching for revenge.


**Hey! So I just recently thought of this after reading a really good manga! Arisa, and I thought, what the heck, no regrets I just like posting my stories up for everyone to read, I really hope you guys like it and please tell me what you think! Here's a little info about the story and the characters. (I know I posted this before but I had to do it again because my idiot sister decided to get revenge on me by deleting my story, that jerk, so I apologize for that) **

**Dawn: **The main female protagonist, she is Salvia's older twin sister and a famous idol in Kalos hoping to make it big worldwide, she is more optimistic and cheerful and is a prodigy in the arts with the voice of an angel, but fails when it comes to academics, she likes to dance and play music and has a sharp tongue when it comes to protecting her loved ones, especially her younger sister. She has a more outspoken personality and isn't afraid to speak her mind out, she wants to abandon her star lifestyle and pose as Salvia in order to find out the cause behind her sisters accident. She's determined to find out who the King is and what Salvia's secrets are, willing to risk anything to save her and free her from her darkness.

**Salvia: **Dawn's younger twin sister, she is a popular and well known student at Platinum Elite Academy, she has the highest rank being number one and is even the class rep, she is a genius when it comes to academics but fails when it comes to the arts, she is more of a softhearted and shy individual which ups her cute factor, she seems to be a main target for the students of Platinum Elite but the reasons for it are unknown, she also seems to hold a chain of secrets which has created an army of people ready to take revenge on her. Her connection with the king seems to be strong and most reliable, she attempts suicide but fails, instead she is left in a deep slumbering coma.

**~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~Dawn's POV~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o**

We were only seven when mom and dad decided to split up, Dad took me to the Kalos Region…and Salvia stayed with mom in Sinnoh, along with all of our friends, we never had contact after that, until just recently when I received a letter from my twin asking how I was, it was the happiest day of my life, but the days that came after….weren't so filled with joy and happiness.

**~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~Kalos Region~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o**

"Mnm…." she tossed and turned in her bed, ruffling her ocean blue hair into her pillows only to make them messier, she stopped, now facing the alarm clock by her bedside and opened her eyes.

She gasped, "It's Friday!" she jumped out of bed and ran into the closet, throwing outfit after outfit onto the ground only to step out in her outfit, a brown miniskirt with black thigh high leggings, black knee length boots, a white collared shirt, a pink cardigan, and red small bow. She took one glance over at her vanity mirror, admiring her cute clothing, she grabbed her brush and combed it through her long beautiful hair, smiling once more to her reflection. "Finally, I've waited for it to be Friday, I can't wait to come home and find another letter from Salvia". She pumped a fist up into the air, rushing out of her room and down the stairs, she continued onto the never ending halls of her large home, stopping when she found herself in the dining hall, her father was seated across the end of the table, reading a newspaper.

"Dad!" he looked up from his place, smiling over at the bluenette who walked over to join his side for breakfast. He pulled his glasses off, whipping his blue locks aside which had begun hovering over his face. "There's my princess, did you sleep well last night?" she had stuffed her face with the food brought to her, only able to nod with a puffing cheek smile.

"That's great, I also got off with your manager, she said she will come by in a few to pick you up for today's recording, now…" his smile lightened as he lowered the newspaper, "...Today is my flight to Kanto where my year long business trip will begin, I tried to shorten the time but it's not right if the CEO of the company isn't there to build up the new business branch, are you sure you don't want to come along?" Dawn frowned at the sudden news, but already knew the situation was like this, she flashed him another smile, grabbing her fathers hand and squeezing it.

"Sorry dad, but it's not right if I just abandon my star life, I still have to work on my next album, I have upcoming fashion shows, and I've been offered so many roles for movies and tv shows, I can't let it all go, I know I'll miss you everyday, but one year will pass by quickly, and then you will come home where you really belong". his lips curved into a soft grin.

"Everyday you're becoming more like your mother, she followed through with her dreams and became the best star in the world, I'm sure she would be proud of you, along with your sister, Salvia". her cheeks turned pink with joy upon remembering her recent contact with Salvia.

He took a sip of his coffee, "How is she doing by the way? I haven't spoken to your mother, but everyday I've longed to know if they are well off".

Dawn stretched her arms, "Well, Salvia says that she is still the top student of her school and is now the class rep, mom is busy as ever and leaves every now and then for shootings in her new dramas, overall I'd say they're more than well off". he chuckled, pushing his chair back to stand up.

"I hope in the future we'll be able to all reunite as a family, even if it is just for a day". she could see the sadness in his smile which quickly faded when he shook his head. "Well, I have to finish packing before the chauffeur arrives, good luck with today….and I'll see you next year". he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, she was surprised by the tear that fell on the tip of her nose.

"Dad…" she whispered, watching him with a stunned manner when he revealed the rest of his tears, he shook his head, wiping them away with a smile, "I love you Dawn, take care of yourself and promise me you won't do anything reckless". he waited for her answer, she held back her own tears nodding in a determined manner towards her Dad, "I promise dad, come back soon".

**(Lumiose City) **

"What are you reading?" she peeked up towards her manager who was taking a smoke, he was pretty young, blue spiky hair and blue ocean eyes, he sported a blue suit and hat, a black turtle neck and a gold medallion.

"These are all the letters my younger twin sister has sent me, I take them with me everywhere, so I know that she's supporting me all the way". she smiled down at the stack of folded letters, flipping the first one open and reading it over in her mind.

*Dear Dawn, I don't know if you remember me but I'm your younger twin sister Salvia, I'm really nervous writing to you after so many years of not having contact, but everyday after our family's separation was a day I lived with half of me missing, I hope you write back, I'd really like to reconnect with my big sis and know how she's doing.

Sincerely, Salvia*

Her smile grew wider as she picked up the next letter, sighing contently.

*Dear Dawn, I'm so Happy you wrote back! I can't believe my twin is actually becoming a star, I'm so proud of you and I'm happy for dad, it seems his company is growing more and more by the second, as for me and mom, we've been just as well, mom is still being stopped in the streets for autographs and she's been filled for so many tv and movie roles It's almost as if she's a stranger, but she's still mom, as for me, I'm the top student at my school, Platinum Elite Academy and I'm also the class rep, but that's not nearly as interesting as you, I hope one day we can meet up and you can give me some singing lessons, apparently I suck! Lol. .

Sincerely, Salvia*

"Dawn…" she placed the next letter dow before reading, looking up at Riley who was staring out the window, he turned to her, flicking his cigarette out, "...We're here".

She nodded, collecting all of her letters to place back into her bag, she exited out of the car and walked into the tall sky scraping building they parked in front of.

"Ready?" she gave a thumbs up, holding the large headphones close to her ears as she leaned her lips closer to the mic hanging from above the ceiling.

"It's all you". he responded, signaling the recording team who went right to work. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath before relaxing herself.

**(One last time By Ariana Grande/Sinnoh-Hearthrome)**

_She remained silent in her seat, having her eyes shut tight as she forced her tears back, her hand began shaking, gripping the pen loosely. _

**Dawn:** I was a liar

I gave in to the fire

I know I should've fought it

At least I'm being honest

Feel like a failure

'Cause I know that I failed you

I should've done you better

'Cause you don't want a liar

"_Dawn…" she shakingly wrote on the paper, letting her eyes open and her tears spill out, dripping over onto the sheet of paper which began staining with her tears. She wiped them away, knowing it was a waste as her tears would only continue more. _

And I know, and I know, and I know

She gives you everything

But, boy, I couldn't give it to you

And I know, and I know, and I know

That you got everything

But I got nothing here without you

_Her hand dropped, releasing the pen which rolled over on the surface of her desk, she stood up from her chair, walking over to the mirror only to stop as she looked at herself, her red puffy eyes which continued tearing up. _

So one last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

One more time

I promise, after that I'll let you go

Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart

All I really care is you wake up in my arms

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

_She glanced over to the open balcony door of her room, her feet began moving towards it, stopping at the railing. She took one final look at the beautiful sight, stepping over onto the edge of the rail, she had spread her arms wide open, closing her eyes before taking a deep breath. _

I don't deserve it

I know I don't deserve it

But stay with me a minute

I swear I'll make it worth it

Can't you forgive me?

At least just temporarily

I know that this is my fault

I should've been more careful

"_Salvia?" The door to her home creaked open, a redhead peeked in, followed by two brunettes, one with short hair and the other with long. _

"_Somethings not right, she never misses a day of school…...do you think she's sick?" gasped the short haired brunette, storming through and pushing the other two girls from her way, they glared at her, but it quickly disappeared when they heard a noise upstairs. _

"_Salvia?" they called out once more, no response. The long haired brunette narrowed her eyes, dropping her bag as she quickly took off up the stairs, the other two followed along, catching up behind her. _

And I know, and I know, and I know

She gives you everything

But, boy, I couldn't give it to you

And I know, and I know, and I know

That you got everything

But I got nothing here without you, baby

So one last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

One more time

I promise, after that I'll let you go

Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart

All I really care is you wake up in my arms

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home (la li he)

_They stormed through, stopping at the entrance when they saw the bluenette standing on the edge of the rail, they're hearts began racing dangerously, "Salvia!" they took a step forward, only to stop when she turned her head back to them, they were struck by the pain filled expression she had. _

"_S-salvia…..w-what are you doing? Get off from there…" the red head reached her hand out towards her, but the bluenette shook her head. _

"_May, Misty, Leaf…...Stop…...don't come any closer". There throats felt clogged, she turned back to face the scene ahead of her. _

I know I should've fought it

At least I'm being honest (yeah)

But stay with me a minute

I swear I'll make it worth it, babe

'Cause I don't want to be without you

"_Why are you doing this?" Leaf gushed out, anxiously awaiting for an answer, she couldn't contain her heart beat which only increased the more the bluenette kept standing there. _

_She lowered her head, "Because….this is my only route towards freedom…." _

_May bit down on her lip, unable to contain her emotions, she angrily responded back, "Freedom? What are you talking about?!"_

"_...I can finally be free from the King…...I'm glad….." she looked back at them once more, frightening the three girls when a serene smile formed on her lips. _

So one last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

One more time

I promise, after that I'll let you go

Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart

All I really care is you wake up in my arms

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home (yeah)

"_Tell her…...I'm sorry…..….." a single tear slid down her cheek, she fell forward, dropping from the balcony where a crowd of screams rang from below. The three chased after her, Screaming "No!" and stopping at the rail where they looked away, unable to look at the horrific sight. _

"_No….." they whispered, dropping to there knees and burying their faces into their hands. May looked up, noticing through her blurry tear filled vision that two letters were left on the desk, she rushed over to them. Grabbing and looking down at them. _

"_I don't believe it…" she rushed back to Leaf and Misty, dropping one of the letters in front of them, they peeked from there hands, still sobbing, but it stopped when there eyes grew wide, a picture of Salvia and Dawn standing side by side as kids was attached to the letter, along with an address. _

"_Salvia…..has a twin?" _

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

**(Lumiose City)**

"You were incredible Dawn! I can feel it already, this album will be a hit!" he glomped onto the bluenette who sheepishly blushed, shoving Riley away when she felt a sudden sharp pain in her chest, she clutched onto it, alarming the blue haired male who grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Dawn...what's wrong?" she looked at him in a daze, confused herself from what the feeling was, "I-I don't know….I just feel…..like something isn't right….." she looked at him once more.

"Riley….I need to go home….now!" she rushed out of the building with him following beside her, they got back in the car, pushing the driver to speed off.

"Dawn!" she pushed the cars door open, unable to wait as she ran the long driveway to her home, she stopped at the second gate, flipping the mailbox's door up and reaching in to pull the contents out.

She threw every letter in the stack onto the floor, stopping at the final one which was entirely black, she stared at it for a few more seconds, getting the same feeling from before. She turned it over, staring at the wax seal with the symbol of a K and crown on it, she detached it, flipping the envelope open and reading it through.

*Dear Salvia…...Haha, I mean, Dawn,

A games not a game unless I have the complete pieces, Salvia had a good run….but unfortunately she'll be out of the game for a while, luckily she has a backup, her older twin sister, the fabulous 3-A class of Platinum Elite Academy will be waiting for their precious class rep monday morning, will you disappoint them?*

Her expression went cold, her sweat temperature dropped, her skin turned even more pale than before, she dropped her arms to her side, letting the wind scoop up the letter from her hands and into the air. Riley had ran up to her, sweating uncontrollably as he crouched down, supporting himself on his knees. He panted his words out, "D-dawn…...w-what's with….with you?"

"Riley…" he looked up at her from his kneeling position, surprised by the cold and ruthless expression on her face. "My next album will have to wait…...Get me the nearest flight to Sinnoh".

**Ok so I hope you guys liked that! Can't wait to update the next chapter and update the next chapter for Champions Academy, please tell me how the story was in a review I'd really like to know your opinions! Until then! **


End file.
